


What's Yours is Mine

by inuko678



Series: MarkHyuck College Hits [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mark is annoyed, NCT Dream - Freeform, Slice of Life, hyuck has sticky fingers, markhyuck, nct 127, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Mark takes a look inside Donghyuck's closet.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: MarkHyuck College Hits [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392829
Comments: 7
Kudos: 223





	What's Yours is Mine

"Where are you going?" Donghyuck sleepily whined as he hugged his boyfriend from behind, preventing him from leaving his bed. Mark grinned and covered his boyfriend's hands with his own. "I have to go to the library," he replied with a small pat to the human restraints. Donghyuck hugged his boyfriend tighter and propped his chin on the elder's shoulder, "Eww the library sucks. You should stay here and snuggle with me," he easily suggested. "Please Sunflower?" Mark softly begged, "Let me go."

"Uh-uh," Donghyuck brattily denied with a sharp shake of his head as he hugged his boyfriend tighter. Mark sighed and unhooked the younger's arms from torso and said, "I wish I could stay Hyuck, but I have a group assignment that I need to work on. The project is worth 20% of my final grade. You don't want me to fail do you, babe?" 

Donghyuck pouted as the elder slid free from his covers, leaving a warm spot behind. He frowned and pushed the oversized sleeves of his sweatshirt up to his elbows so he could properly cross his arms. "I guess not. Go and be a good noodle," he grumbled as he leaned back against his headboard. He pretzel folded his long golden legs and grabbed his phone off the nightstand to check his notifications.

"Thanks," Mark laughed out before asking, "Can I borrow a shirt? I forgot to pack an extra one." "Sure. Take anything, Canada," he heard the younger answer over his shoulder. Donghyuck scrolled through his Instagram while he waited for the elder to come out of his closet. "You know instead of asking, you should really think about leaving some of your clothes over here," the younger boy added. He reached an idle hand up to absentmindedly run his fingers through his fluffy hair.

Mark stepped into his boyfriend's closet and looked around at the clothes hanging in his face. "NOW WHY WOULD I DO THAT WHEN IT LOOKS LIKE HALF OF MY WARDROBE IS ALREADY HERE?" he yelled loud enough so the younger could hear him. Donghyuck's eyes widened, "Shit, he cursed under his breath. He forgot he had stolen one or two of his boyfriend's clothing items and claimed them as his own. He set his phone back on the nightstand and turned his attention to the mouth of his closet.

"What was that babe?" Donghyuck innocently queried, pretending he didn't hear Mark's very loud and targeted outburst. He nervously bit his bottom lip and waited for the elder to come out.

"Hyuck?" Mark asked as he exited the closet, "Why is half of your wardrobe my wardrobe??" He seemed shocked and annoyed Donghyuck noted. He gave a small dismissive smile and tried to downplay his boyfriend's allegations. "What? I only took like 3 hoodies hyung," he cutely replied with wide eyes. "THREE?" Mark repeated incredulously. Donghyuck quickly nodded as Mark disappeared into his closest again.

He re-emerged with an armload of hoodies, jackets, and t-shirts (at least 2 of each) and dropped them beside his boyfriend on the bed...hangers and all. Donghyuck opened his mouth to respond but stopped when Mark held up a finger and went back into his closet. He came back out with a couple more shirts and tossed them down too. He went back in for a third and final time and Donghyuck yelped and jumped when 2 pairs of shoes came flying out before Mark came back out and closed the closet door behind him.

He crossed his arms and glared at the other, "Lee Donghyuck, explain," he ordered.

Donghyuck shrugged and twiddled his thumbs his lap. "I don't know what you want me to say, Mark Lee," he mumbled. Mark stared at his boyfriend flabergasted. "Hyuck, seriously?" he snapped as he moved toward the pile of clothes, "You really have nothing to say? Seriously? For real? Nothing?" He began to sift through the items, "How'd you steal so much of my shit without me noticing?" he questioned. Donghyuck shrugged again, but in the back of his mind he was thinking, 'I'm that good, duh.'

Mark picked up a fuzzy green hoodie and said, "This is why I can never find any of my stuff! You've had it! You little thief!" He angrily shook the hoodie. He tossed the it back down and stooped down to pick up a pair of black and blue hightop canvas sneakers, "Even my shoes, Donghyuck," Mark said in pure disbelief, "We don't even wear the same size shoes. My feet are bigger than yours!" He tossed the shoes back down and sat at on the corner of the bed closest to him, behind his pile of clothes. He crossed his arms again and glared at his silent boyfriend.

"Lee Donghyuck," he called, "Hello?"

Donghyuck frowned and started with, "Well first of all, I am not a thief," and the continued with, "Second, I'm sorry." He made eye contact with Mark who was waiting for him to continue. "The reason I take your clothes is because they're comfy and cozy and they all smell like you," Donghyuck finally gave a real response. Mark sighed letting go of some of his anger, "Hyuck, I get it. One shirt and maybe a hoodie should've been enough, though," he gently scolded, "Because this...this is freaking excessive." He gestured to his heap of stolen belongings.

Donghyuck felt like a child right now and Mark was his father. Now he understood how Jaemin felt on a regular basis. He didn't like it.

"Aww come on, Canada. It's not that serious. What's yours is mine! Isn't that the foundation of every relationship?" he tried to justify. Mark snorted loudly, "Funny how you make sure I don't walk off with any of your shit," he countered with a roll of his eyes. Donghyuck pouted again, "Come on, don't be all pissy about it. Some of this stuff I put on after spending the night at your place. I bring it home to wash it with all intentions to return it after," he explained as he glowered at the pile. He blamed the clothes for this whole situation.

"Bullshit," Mark easily negated, "Your little klepto hands just can't help themselves." It was Donghyuck's turn to roll his eyes, this was going to be one of those things Mark sulked about all day. Donghyuck could FEEL it. "I'm sorry," he offered again, "I didn't realize I had taken so much of your stuff." He lifted onto his knees and waddled over the the corner of the bed his pouting boyfriend was occupying. 

Mark quickly turned away from the approaching younger, swinging both legs over the edge of the bed. "Mark-hyung," Donghyuck breathed out in exasperation, "Come on!" Mark stubbornly shook his head, "Nope!" Donghyuck perched his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and gently shook him, "Markkkkk, stop being mad," he whined. Mark shook his head again and tried to shake his boyfriend off, "Absolutely not."

Donghyuck pressed his front to the elder's back and tightly wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, Mark-hyung. Really, I'm sorry I stole all your clothes," he said feeling bad now. He rocked them back and forth, "You've got such nice clothes and cool style. In a way it should be a compliment to you that I took so much," he added.

Mark sighed loudly and rested his hands on the soft thighs hugging him from behind. "Shut up, Donghyuck," he laughed out, he couldn't stay mad at his boyfriend, "I forgive you." Donghyuck hugged his boyfriend to his chest tighter and in his adorably high-pitched voice cheered, "Yayyy! Now, say you love me." "No," Mark quickly said as he attempted to escape.

Donghyuck held him firmly. "Mark Lee, tell me you love me. That's how I'll know you really forgive me," he demanded. Mark groaned and leaned back against his boyfriend's chest, "Hyuckkk," he whimpered, "Why am I being tortured if you're the one who's wrong?" "Oh? It's torture for you to tell me you love me?" Donghyuck playfully questioned. 

Mark grinned and nodded, "At the moment, yes!" Donghyuck released a dramatic gasp and pushed away from the elder. "Rude!" he cried out as he scooted away from Mark. Mark turned at the loss of body heat. Donghyuck flopped onto his back and crossed his arms, his bottom lip hanging out in a pout. Mark laughed as he continued to look over his shoulder at the younger, "What is wrong with you?" he queried. "I've been rejected," Donghyuck whined, "How am I supposed to act?" 

Mark sighed loudly, turned, and crawled on top of his overdramatic moping boyfriend. "Why is it that even when I'm right, I'm still wrong?" he asked the younger. He firmly planted his hands on either side of Donghyuck's head and looked down at him with a soft, adoring gaze. Donghyuck smiled up at his boyfriend and easily replied with, "Because you're a sucker for me."

Donghyuck reached up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled the elder down on top of him. He opened his legs so Mark could comfortably settle between them. He wound his legs around Mark's waist as well. "Hyuck...." Mark whined trying to get up. Donghyuck held his tighter, refusing to let go. "Donghyuck, why are you clinging to me like a sloth?" Mark complained as he locked eyes with his grinning boyfriend.

"A sloth, hyung? Really? Most people say koala bear," Donghyuck cutely whined back. Mark cut his eyes at the younger and smartly replied with, "Koala's aren't bears." "Oh don't be a jackass, Minhyung," Donghyuck snapped. Mark sighed and rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time this morning. He HATED when Donghyuck called him by his government name, not because he hated his name, but because it made him soft whenever Donghyuck said it. The syllables just roll so perfectly off his tongue, his name always sounded so pretty when his boyfriend pronounced it.

Mark was soft.

Mark looked down at Donghyuck and gently said, "I love you, Donghyuck." Donghyuck's eyes widened in surprise and he loosened his hold. His face turned scarlet and he looked away. "Why'd you say that so suddenly?" an embarrassed Donghyuck asked as he pushed at Mark's shoulders, suddenly wanting him to get up. Mark frowned, "You wanted me to say it to you, remember? So you know I've forgiven you," he answered. Donghyuck said nothing and refused to make eye contact.

Mark smiled widely, "Sunflower, are you shy?" he teased. Mark propped up on his elbows so he could look at the younger better. Donghyuck didn't answer, blushing furiously. "Baby?" Mark pestered. Donghyuck shook his head, "I'm not shy," he denied. "Then why won't you look at me?" Mark questioned through a seemingly permanent smile. Donghyuck forced himself to look at his boyfriend, most of his blush had faded though his ears were still bright red.

"You are so freaking cute, baby," Mark laughed out. Donghyuck smirked up at Mark and suddenly Mark felt suspicous. A correct feeling because Donghyuck had swiftly flipped Mark over and sat on top of him. He crossed his arms and glared down at Mark, "You make me sick," he said. Mark laughed loudly. "I make you sick?" he asked incredulously. Donghyuck defiantly nodded. 

Mark's hands found his boyfriend's thighs again, softly raking his fingernails up and down Donghyuck's soft skin. "You really should be nicer to me, Lee Donghyuck. You did steal all of my clothes. You little thief," Mark quickly reminded him. Donghyuck sucked his teeth and mockingly replied with, "Well maybe you should move all your clothes here so I won't have to steal them."

"Wait," Mark quickly said sitting up on his elbows,"what?" Donghyuck gave Mark a confused look, "What?" he echoed. Mark pushed Donghyuck onto his back, regaining dominance. He held Donghyuck's wrists down and smiled at him, "Did you just ask me to move in?" he questioned through a surprised grin. Donghyuck tried to free his arms as he quickly shook his head.

Donghyuck was such a shy boy, he wouldn't dare tell the truth. Mark looked thoughtfully down at his boyfriend, smile never fading. "OK, but if it's something you may want to discuss later...I'd totally be down with that." Donghyuck's face was engulfed in flames again. Donghyuck managed to free his hands and he reached out to push Mark off of him, "Didn't you have somewhere to be?" he questioned, suddenly wanting to be alone. 

Mark chuckled and nodded as he climbed off the bed, "I do." Donghyuck sat up on the edge of his bed and watched Mark approach him. Mark bent forward and softly pecked Donghyuck's lips before standing up straight again. He patted Donghyuck's messy hair and said, "Let me know if that's something you wanna do," he requested. "Your breath stinks," was Donghyuck's response as he looked away again, "Don't forget to brush your teeth before you leave."

Mark laughed loudly and made his way into Donghyuck's bathroom, shutting the door behind himself. Donghyuck let out a sigh of relief, thankful to be alone. He flopped on his back and covered his red face with his hands, "Ugh," he groaned into his hands, "YOU GET ON MY NERVES MARK LEE!" He could hear Mark's joyful laughter from the bathroom.


End file.
